We'll meet again
by robstar.winchester
Summary: Patrolling meant keeping a strict look out for crime- not checking out girls. Normally this wasn't a problem for Robin. Doing his job correctly was his number one priority, so you can assume women weren't on his agenda, not by a long shot. But she was different from the others.


I feel bad I haven't updated my other story so this is a one-shot to make up for that.

I hope you like this fluffy-ness! :D

_**I love Robstar fluff! **_

**R&R** please! Thanks!

Enjoy!

(p.s It's kinda an AU in a way)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DC comics or Teen Titans

* * *

It was her blazing hot hair that caught the young gentleman's attention. Glistening ruby shinning underneath the sunlight, the Boy Wonder couldn't help but stare at the back of her head with a starstrucked gaze smeared among his face. He leaned up against a steel pillar, observing the city below with caution.

Patrolling meant keeping a strict look out for crime- not checking out girls. Normally this wasn't a problem for Robin. Doing his job correctly was his number one priority, so you can assume women weren't on his agenda, not by a long shot.  
But she,

She was different from the others.

She stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd below. Robin zoomed his binoculars in, focusing on the figure that stood between a local candy shop and an alley.  
"Come on, come on, come on. Turn around." The Boy Wonder mumbled repeatedly under his breath, his tongue sticking out in concentration. He hoped if he mumbled to himself long enough for her to turn around, she would. Unfortunately, for the girl, a group of men approached her, ready to snag her belongings and who knows what.

That wasn't what the Boy Wonder was asking for, but in a way it did give him an excuse to get closer to her.

"Please, I do not wish to fight you." The redhead stepped backwards, a wry expression on her delicate face. The men were towering over her, their appearance and movemtents towards her frightened her slightly.

"You? Fight us? Please, just hand over your purse or you're coming with us." One man spoke; reaching his arm out towards her while the rest of the men made grunting sounds and winked at her. The girl shivered with disgust, her anger rising up. "I am much stronger than how I look." And with one single hit to the jaw, the first man was down and knocked out on the alley floor. The men looked entirely shocked at the girl. How could a pretty girl like her take down a nasty huge guy like him down? Sparks of raged infiltrated the area, causing the men to start chasing after her. A small 'eep!' left the redheads lips as she sprang away on her feet, running at full speed to get out of harm's way.

She was a great runner and all, but those guys were pretty fast. The man nearest to her stretched his arm out to grab her arm, only to lung forward and miss her arm as she was lifted into the air.

The only thought the girl had in her mind was _'They got me!'_ until she soon realized a firm muscular arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly as the mysterious male used his grabble to pull them up onto another building nearest to them. Landing on the roof of an apartment building, Robin let his grip go from around her waist and cleared his throat.

"Ah, uh, you should really be careful out here. A lot of bad guys are in that area." Robin smiled at the girl, his hand extending out to shake hers. "Robin the boy wonder, pleasure to be at your service ma'am."

The girl looked at his hand, a wide grin taking a hold of her lips as she ignored his offer for a handshake and dived in for a hug. Wrapping her arms around his shoulder, the girl then replied "I do thank you for saving my behind back there, Robin! It was very generous of you!" The girl exclaimed, causing a bright scarlet blush to flood the Boy Wonders cheeks. "Uh, miss- can't, breathe!" Robin never knew a hug could be so excruciating yet blissful at the same time. Sure, the girl had a very strong grip, but the thing that made it blissful was that it was _her_ hugging him. Robin could feel it inside that this girl was truly a piece of art; he just didn't know why he felt like this. Never did he expect to feel this way about a girl he's never met before.

"My apologies, young hero! I hope you are unharmed, yes?" The girl let him go, looking at him with deep concern. Robin had to take a few seconds to catch his breath before he replied to the redhead girl he was suddenly infatuated with.

"I'm good, I'm good. Unharmed, see?" Robin gave her a toothy grin, his arms spread out wide to show her he was alright.

"Glorious." The girl genuinely grinned at him, her eyes sparkling with glee. "My name is Koriand'r, I am new here." She stuck her hand out this time for him to shake, a small giggle following shortly after. Robin smiling back at her and placed his hand against hers, shaking her hand for a moment until he felt himself not wanting to let go. Right when he felt that urge, his hand retracted and a small blush made its way on his cheeks again. "Welcome to Jump City, Koriand'r." Robin gave her a faint smile, his eyes behind his mask lowering in a love stricken gaze while her own smile ignited the butterflies in his stomach.

"I hope to see you around, yes?" Koriand'r, the girl now with a name stepped closer to him, her eyes lowering flirtatiously, hinting to him that she was in fact flirting. Robin felt himself sealing an arm around her waist for the second time that day, a smirk placed delicately on his soft lips as he then pulled out his grabble and aimed it for another building.  
"Hold on tight, Princess."

Koriand'r wrapped her arms around his shoulder, giving him a playful wink and then they were out above the streets again, the ground below them became closer to their feet. Finally, Robin touched ground as did Koriand'r.

"For such a brave hero, he must deserve this." Koriand'r then grinned vibrantly, leaning over with her hands places on his chest and planted a kiss right on his lips briefly before turning around and leaving the area with her hand raised in the air, waving him goodbye. "See you around, Robin." Koriand'r closed her eyes as she walked away from him, her heart seeming to beat faster when she thought of him. His lips were so soft, she wished she could've kept her lips against his longer. Robin on the other hand stood there in utter shock, his gloved fingers brushing over his lips where Koriand'rs lips once were.  
"We'll meet again." Robin smirked to himself, watching her figure disappear into the crowd.  
"I can guarantee it." Robin turned around with a small scoff, walking in the opposite direction than she was.

_Little did they both know, they had already won each other's hearts. _


End file.
